Oscuridad
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Tras haberse lanzado a ayudar a Naruto al volver de una misión, Hinata y él son capturados por dos ninjas renegados. Es más, a ella la ciegan para que les resulte más difícil escaparse, ¿qué podrán hacer ahora?


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Oscuridad**_

Hinata peleó contra su mordaza y sus ataduras. La chica de diecinueve años le dirigió a su captor una mirada impropia de ella, usando su Byakugan para ver a través de la venda. El compañero de su captor había lanzado sobre su hombro a un inconsciente Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto había estado de camino a una misión en una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Konoha y dos ninjas renegados le habían tendido una emboscada. Arrinconándolo y tomándolo por sorpresa, los dos ninjas renegados habían puesto a Naruto sobre su espalda y habían empezado a ahogarlo con las manos desnudas. Que se hubiera resistido contra sus atacantes sólo le había hecho perder más rápido la consciencia. Hinata, afortunadamente, volvía de una misión en solitario cuando vio a su enamorado siendo estrangulado. Ni siquiera dudó cuando golpeó a los dos hombres con su Jyuuken. Sin embargo sí dudó cuando uno de los hombres escapó de su ataque y la amenazó con la muerte de Naruto, sosteniendo un kunai contra el cuello del chico inconsciente.

Ese segundo de duda fue todo lo que necesitó el otro atacante, la tiró al suelo, la amordazó y la ató con una cuerda.

—Espera un momento, es una Hyuga, ponle también una venda.

Ahora, completamente capturados, resistiéndose contra sus captores, Hinata y Naruto estaban siendo arrastrados hacia territorio desconocido.

—¿Por qué no nos matas? —siseó ella con malignidad.

Si Naruto hubiera estado despierto, o cualquiera de sus amigos, se habrían preguntado si esta mujer era de verdad Hinata Hyuga.

—Acabarían encontrando vuestros cadáveres. Así que os estamos llevando a un lugar donde podréis sufrir y donde nadie va a encontraros nunca —dijo el hombre que llevaba a Naruto.

Al ver la forma inconsciente de Naruto a través de la venda gracias al Byakugan, Hinata se negó a rendirse. Siguió resistiéndose, intentando salir de su confinamiento.

—Despierta, onegai Naru- —Hizo una pausa por una fracción de segundo—. Kiba-kun, onegai, ¡despierta! —le gritó a su amigo inconsciente.

—¿"Kiba" eh? Bueno, al menos sabemos el nombre del chico al que hemos matado. ¿Qué nombre podemos darte, niña? —dijo el hombre que la llevaba a ella.

—Tú sólo puedes llamarme Hyuga-sama… baka —añadió en voz baja.

—Je, ¿siempre eres tan peleona? —preguntó el hombre que llevaba a Naruto—. No importa, eso ahora no nos preocupa, hemos llegado.

A Hinata la tiraron al suelo y le arrancaron la venda. Miró inmediatamente a su derecha cuando tiraron a Naruto al suelo a su lado. Se arrastró hacia él, sacudiéndolo, intentando que despertara.

—Míralo bien niña, él será lo último que veas.

Giró rápidamente la cara hacia los dos ninjas renegados, pero uno se inclinó y pulverizó algo en sus ojos. Ella los cerró instintivamente, intentando bloquear el espantoso dolor que los atravesó. De repente sintió que la levantaban y que volvían a tirarla, y esta vez, no colisionó inmediatamente contra el suelo.

* * *

><p>Hinata se despertó con un gruñido, el dolor circulaba por su cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no la recibió nada más que la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, todavía nada. Parpadeó rápidamente, pero en sus ojos no entró luz. Intentó activar su Byakugan pero el dolor atravesó sus ojos. Al volver a derrumbarse en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que no sólo le dolían los ojos, sino que también su espalda y todo su lado izquierdo.<p>

Al sentir el suelo debajo de ella, notó que estaba tumbada sobre un suelo pedregoso. De repente, oyó un quejido en algún lugar a su derecha y se encogió de miedo, ignorando el tenso dolor a través de su cuerpo.

—Auuu, mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿N-Naruto-kun?

—Hinata, eres tú. ¿Dónde estás… dónde estoy, qué pasó?

Algo se aligeró en su pecho, al menos no estaba sola. Odiaba la oscuridad.

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿dónde estás? No puedo ver —dijo, el miedo estaba presente en su voz.

—Estoy aquí, sigue mi voz. —Y ella lo hizo, arrastrándose lentamente en dirección a su voz, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo—. Yo tampoco puedo ver muy bien. Sólo puedo ver puntitos de luz. ¡Ey aquí! ¡Me encontraste! —Se rió cuando las manos de Hinata entraron en contacto con sus piernas, tocando accidentalmente la parte interna de sus muslos—. Eso hace cosquillas.

—G-Gomen… pero tú no lo entiendes. Yo no puedo ver nada —dijo, arrastrándose hacia delante—. Ni siquiera los puntitos de luz que ves tú… todo está completamente negro.

—¿Qué? —Ella oyó la preocupación en su voz—. Ven aquí Hinata. —Se inclinó hacia delante, intentando sentirla.

Encontró sus hombros y la empujó suavemente hacia delante, ella se arrastró hacia su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de su pierna derecha. Sus manos abandonaron el suelo y se cerraron en puño al agarrarse a su chaqueta. Si no estuviera tan asustada, se habría sonrojado y tartamudeado enormemente.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, notando su necesidad de contacto físico—. ¿Por qué no usas el Byakugan?

—N-No puedo Naruto-kun. —Se arrimó a él, recostando la cabeza en su hombro—. A-Antes de que nos lanzaran aquí abajo, rociaron algo en mis ojos. A-Ahora, si intento usar el Byakugan, me duelen.

—¿Quiénes son "ellos"? Hinata, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Naruto, abrazándola con fuerza, gustándole bastante el sentimiento de que estuviera presionada contra él.

Le contó la historia de lo que había pasado desde que se había cruzado con él en el bosque, y él escuchó atentamente, acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

—Deben de habernos lanzado a un agujero profundo en una cueva… o a un agujero que es una cueva bajo tierra. Estoy dolorida Naruto-kun, debe de haber sido una gran caída.

—A mí no me duele nada… uno de los dos beneficios de tener al Kyuubi atrapado dentro de mí, supongo. Entonces… por qué estás tan asustada, saldremos de aquí.

Ella dudó, girando la cabeza y presionando su cara contra su cuello. Él suprimió el delicioso estremecimiento que pasó por su cuerpo ante el contacto de su cálido aliento con su cuello.

—T-Tengo miedo de la oscuridad Naruto-kun. Como Hyuga, s-siempre he tenido una visión espléndida, pudiendo verlo todo, incluso en la oscuridad. P-Pero, al estar así, he perdido mi sentido más valioso… mi arma más valiosa. Yo… yo tengo miedo. Todo lo que veo es negro… oscuro. No me gusta, no es normal para mí.

Naruto asintió.

—No pasa nada Hinata, te entiendo. Yo te protegeré, así que no te preocupes. Una vez volvamos a Konoha, Baa-chan o Sakura-chan podrán curar tus ojos. Si sólo es espray, lo arreglarán. Ahora, si vamos a salir de aquí, necesitaré un poco de luz. —Liberó su agarre sobre Hinata por un momento y creó dos clones de sombras—. No te preocupes 'Nata… ¿puedes levantarte?

Hinata se apartó de Naruto y se levantó lentamente, con paso vacilante. Naruto se puso rápidamente a su lado mientras uno de sus clones creaba un Rasengan en la mano del otro clon. De repente, el espacio que habían estado ocupando fue iluminado por una pulsante luz azul. Con su nueva fuente de luz, Naruto pudo ver mientras Hinata se tambaleaba hacia un lado. Cayó en sus brazos y, como era previsible, se sonrojó.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella asintió contra su pecho—. ¿Todavía no puedes ver? —Ella negó con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos pero todavía sin ver—. No pasa nada, saldremos de aquí. Vamos, el túnel va por aquí.

* * *

><p>15 minutos después, Naruto caminaba al lado de Hinata con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola mientras ella caminaba arrastrando los pies lentamente en su oscuridad personal.<p>

—G-Gomen Naruto-kun, soy una carga.

—¡No, no! Para nada Hinata, perder tu sentido más valioso debe de ser muy duro. ¿Sabes? Creo que Neji estaría volviéndose loco, él está muy orgulloso de sus ojos.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Eso es verdad.

—Ano Hinata… arigato por salvarme cuando me atacaron.

—D-De nada Naruto-kun. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido al revés.

—Hai, eres una buena amiga… y una buena persona.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Naruto se detuvo de repente.

—Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

—Hay una pared… un punto muerto.

Hinata contuvo la respiración.

—E-Espera… oigo… y siento una brisa. ¿Hay un agujero sobre nosotros?

Naruto alzó la mirada.

—¡Hai, lo hay! Vaya Hinata, eres increíble, tus otros sentidos ya se están compensando. ¡Rasengan! —gritó.

Hinata oyó una explosión y de repente sintió que la apartaban del sitio en el que había estado parada. Cuando dejaron de rodar, sintió que su cara estaba contra el pecho de Naruto. Al alzar la vista instintivamente, sintió su cálido aliento en su rostro.

—Gomen… sólo tiré el Rasengan al agujero. Lo hice más grande. Podemos salir de un salto y dirigirnos a Konoha.

Ligeramente derrotada, Hinata se hundió en el cálido cuerpo que estaba debajo de ella.

—N-No puedo N-Naruto-kun… no podré medir la distancia.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Naruto. Naruto también se incorporó, mirándola amablemente, pasando un pulgar suavemente sobre su mejilla.

—No voy a dejarte aquí.

—No, tú puedes volver a Konoha y traer ayuda. Yo puedo esperar aquí.

—No, no voy a dejarte aquí sola. Te han cegado, herido y tienes miedo a la oscuridad, me quedo. Enviaré a mis Kage Bunshin de vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Naruto creó cinco clones, y todos ellos saltaron por el agujero y desaparecieron. Todavía sentada a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Naruto, Hinata suspiró cansadamente, inclinándose hacia delante, recostando su cuerpo contra su cálido y tonificado cuerpo.

—¿Estás cansada Hinata?

—Mm… Volvía de una misión cuando te encontré, no he descansado desde hace dos días.

—Entonces duerme, cuando despiertes, iremos a casa —susurró amablemente, soltándola.

Se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda dio con una pared de piedra. Al acomodarse, abrió los brazos.

—'Nata, gatea hacia delante, ven y duerme —dijo afectuosamente.

Ella siguió su voz, poniéndose a cuatro patas, con sus ojos medio cerrados. Naruto se encontró sonrojándose ante la visión de Hinata arrastrándose hacia él, lo encontró erótico. Mientras se acurrucaba en su regazo, ni siquiera se sonrojó… estaba demasiado cansada. Se sentó entre sus piernas, que estaban abiertas, dobladas por la rodilla, haciendo una "V". Recostó su cabeza en su pecho, sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura. Él la rodeó ligeramente con un brazo, sujetando suavemente su brazo. La otra mano empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con dulzura.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo de la oscuridad, yo estoy aquí.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, Naruto todavía se encontraba acariciando el pelo de Hinata, pero él había estado pensando en la chica que estaba dormida entre sus brazos.<p>

—Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, ¿verdad Hinata? —le susurró dulcemente a la dormida chica—. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Todos estos años, tú has estado ahí. Ayudándome, apoyándome, creyendo en mí… aceptándome. Yo soy el que está ciego, no lo vi… no te vi. Prometo que te compensaré. —La besó en la cabeza—. Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, sólo tienes que preguntarle a Sasuke.

—¡Estamos aquí abajo! —dijo la voz de Naruto desde arriba.

Naruto alzó la mirada y vio la cara de sus clones devolviéndole la mirada antes de explotar, dejando de existir.

—Naruto, Hinata, ¿estáis bien? —llegó la voz de Kakashi.

—Hinata, hora de despertar, vamos a salir —dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo ligeramente a la chica que estaba entre sus brazos—. Hai Kakashi-sensei, estoy bien. —Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe y sus miradas se encontraron, sonrojos idénticos coloreaban sus mejillas—. Han cegado a Hinata y está herida por la caída, pero por lo demás está bien.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —llegó la voz de Kiba.

Hinata giró la cabeza en dirección a su voz y respondió:

—Hai Kiba-kun, estoy bien.

—Dobe, ¿por qué siempre te metes en estas situaciones? —bromeó la voz de Sasuke.

—Cállate Sasuke-teme —dijo Naruto con brusquedad, ayudando amablemente a Hinata a levantarse—. ¿Trajisteis a Sakura o a un ninja médico?

—No, había una emergencia en el hospital y todos los ninjas médicos habían sido convocados allí. Pero os llevaremos al hospital, puede que la emergencia ya haya terminado para entonces y podremos hacer que curen a Hinata —replicó Kakashi—. Naruto, guía a Hinata hacia el agujero, Kiba está descendiendo.

—¡Hinata, ven coge mi mano! —llamó Kiba, estirando la mano en la oscuridad que abrazaba a Naruto y a Hinata.

Naruto guió a Hinata hacia el agujero, alzándola en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

—¡N-Naruto-kun!

—Extiende la mano 'Nata, Kiba te cogerá —dijo en voz baja.

—Kakashi-sensei, necesito bajar más… más… ¡es suficiente! Vamos Hinata, estira la mano, te cogeré —llamó Kiba.

Hinata alzó la mano intentando mantenerla lo más derecha posible. De repente sintió que una mano agarraba la suya y alzó su otra mano para asegurar su agarre.

—Te tengo Hinata… vale Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-san, tirad.

Hinata sintió de repente el extraño sentimiento de estar colgando en el aire y se quejó, incapaz de sentir ni la tierra ni el cálido cuerpo de Naruto.

—No pasa nada 'Nata, estoy aquí para cogerte si Kiba te suelta —llamó Naruto.

—Baka, como si yo fuera a soltarla.

Hinata al fin sintió el suelo bajo ella y se derrumbó, siendo capaz de sentir la luz del sol calentando su cara. Unos segundos después, sintió una cálida mano en su hombro.

—'Nata, ya está, se ha acabado todo, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a Konoha —dijo Naruto.

Hinata se levantó temblorosamente y sintió que un cuerpo cálido la sostenía.

—Estoy aquí mismo Hinata y no voy a dejar que te vayas —continuó Naruto—. Arigato por venir, chicos.

—Hai, a-arigato —concordó Hinata.

—De nada. Ahora Hinata, volvamos para que te curen y salgas de la oscuridad —dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose hacia Konoha a paso lento, los cuatro adolescentes iban detrás de él.


End file.
